gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Triplets Birthday!
Happy Triplets Birthday! is the Season 3 finale in Gumbapedia Fanon. Ask in the comments if you want your OCs here. This is also an upcoming hour-special episode made by RC (or NiuuP) . Sypnosis It's the Nuttels triplets' birthday! And the Wattersons and their friends want to make this special... with some help! Characters Main Characters * Cobby * Andy * Caroline Supporting Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Martha * Mabel * Purriana * Lexy (Debut) * Roxanne (Return episode) * Allison * Barney * Cobby Jr. Minor Characters * Annabelle (somewhat a bigger role) * Chris * Jill * MeeMee * AiAi * Crypto * Rayona * Beckie * Conny * Lilly * Pac * Billy * Monica * Audrey * Jake * Volt * Doug * Skull * Skye * Matt * Nicole * Adrienne * Anais * Richard * Fireball * Aguilera * Yarnball * Budur (Mentionated) * Fangy * Hot Dog (somewhat a bigger role) * Sullvan Dog (Flashback) Transcript Prepairings (Episode starts with the Nuttels in their house, doing different things) : Come on people! It must be perfect! Martha, what're you doin'? : (While putting a placard) Ughs, it's so hard... Some help? : C'mon, princess, isn't so hard as ya' think! : I gonna forgot I've saw this. (Scene changes with Allison doing the cake.) : Where's the powdered sugar? (looks in a cupboard and found a bag with powdered sugar) Gotcha! (puts the powdered sugar on the cake and with a mini vacuum takes the sugar excess) Perfect. : Kids, put the presents! (Annabelle and Cobby Jr. look confused) : They're in the attic! and .: Oh. Planing a surpirse trip (Scene changes in the Wattersons' house, when Darwin, Purriana and Mabel were talking) : (comes in) Hi guys! What are you three doing? : Oh hi, Gumball! We were talking about a big suprise party to Cobby, Caroline and Andy. : I think they'll gonna have a big suprise! : That sounds like somethin' fun! Anyway, what will we get to 'em? , , and : Hmmm... Good question. (Lilly, Conny and Anais comes in) : Hiya! Watcha' doin'? : Oh, we just thought what we should do for Caroline, Cobby and Andy for their birthday tomorrow. : Tomorrow's their birthday?! I didin't know that! You must tell me! : Anyway, what should we do for them? : Oh, we can do some camping! : That's not a good idea. Remember last time I went to camping with Andy, Cobby Jr. and Anais? (Flashback shows when Andy, Anais, Cobby Jr. And Lilly were at camping and Anais was poking on a beehive) .: Um, are you sure we should do that? : O' course! If you poke the hive like this, you get the honey faster... (pokes on it more and the beehive falls down on the mark and bees comes out of the hive) Uh-oh.. : RUN! (they scream and runs away, while the bees chases them) (Flashback ends) : And we stayed home three whole weeks. : Yeah, it was really dumb. : How about we go to the amusement park like that time with Mabel, me and Cobby, right... Mabs? : Mm. yeah, but it didn't go so well, don't you remember? (Flashback with Cobby, Conny and Mabel in a roller coaster's top) : I have a bad feeling about this. : Come on, Mabs, it's gonna be EXTREME!! : (looks down and covers his eyes with his hands) I can't watch! : Here it comes! (the roller coaster goes super fast and Cobby and Mabel scream, while Conny screams of joy) (Flashback ends) : Yeah, I remember now. I'm just saying that to impress...(blushes, because he wants to impress Caroline)..them : How about doing a birthday party at Chucky Domino's? : No, one time was really disgusting... (Flashback with Caroline, Darwin and Sullvan eating pizza, suddenly Sullvan start to cough) : Hey Sullvan, what's wrong? : (coughs and hit below his neck) Nothing, I just have a pizza piece in my throat. (coughs) : Don't ya' worry! I'll help ya'! (does the Heimlich Maneuver and he coughs up the pizza piece on the table) : (almost pukes) Sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom. (runs to the toilet) (flashback ends) : EEW! : (blushing while looking up in the ceiling and thinking about Caroline; he whispers) She's cute! : Conny, why are you staring at the ceiling? That's right! : (comes in) Hi everyone. I heard that you're talking about Andy's, Cobby's and Caroline's birthday. : How do yo know? : Oh hi! (Martha's head appears) : You were the voice which told me this? : We dunno what to give them. : (thinks) Hmm.. Oh I got an idea! : What? Tell us! : There's a really big festival for the legendary people in Japan and it's very spectacular. Later in night, there'll be fireworks on the sky and everybody later goes to the Daiyamondo to wish. : That sounds great! : But how are we suppose to get tickets to it? : Well, I have tickets to everyone! (shows all the tickets) : How did you get them?! : My aunt Cass who lives in Tokyo came in a visit and gave me these, in case if I want to visit Japan. Meh, I have no use for it so I decided to give them to you... I have a ticket to Gumball, Darwin, Mabel, Caroline, Andy, Cobby, Conny, Lilly, Anais, Martha... : Cool! : ... Audrey, Rayona, Purriana, Cobby Jr., Monica, Billy, one ticket for myself, of course! and three left I dunno to who to give them. : I know! You can give them to Roxanne, Annabelle and Lexy! : Who are they? : You'll meet 'em tomorrow! : (comes in With Andy and Cobby) Hi, guys! : (with a tone as they didn't discussed anything) Hi. : As you guys now, tomorrow's My, Caroline's and Cobby's birthday! : Yeah, we 'now. : We have something really special for you three! (Angrily, Mabel punches him, knocking him out`) : Really? Tell me, TELL ME! : We don't wanna miss the surprise! : Oh, sorry. : And I hope Martha didn't... Eh, I was born at 11:27 pm. I was really a big head. : Ye', I'll never forgot my little bros' birthday... : Anyways, see ya' tomorrow. (goes away With Caroline and Andy) : 'K, here's the plan, first, we do a surprise party and give them the tickets to Japan and later we go there together With Roxanne, Annabelle and Lexy. : That's a good plan. I'm in! : Any others? : Me and Darwin are in! : Me too! : And me! : Me and my sister are in! : Well, let's go then! Flashback (Later at the Nuttels' home) : Ally, did you remember that the triplets were born at 11:20 pm? Cobby was very hard to get out and you were in a cesarean for 7 minutes. : Oh, yes, I remember... (Flashback 14 years ago at the hospital) : Congratulations, Mr. Nuttels! It's another boy. He was really hard to get out. : FINALLY (throws his fists into the air and starts celebrating) Do ya' heard this? Two girls and three boys! (The doctor left moments later to check on the baby, and Barney sat beside Allison's bed, eagerly waiting for her to wake up and give her the good news. She finally started to come to her senses a few seconds later. She moaned and turned to her husband.) : (weakly) Ba… Barney? What… what happened? : (overly excited) Good job, honey... You did it! The third's a boy! : (smiles faintly) A boy… (A tear went down her cheek as her husband held her hand in his. Just then the doctor returned with the baby wrapped in a blanket. Allison sat up slowly, still feeling weak.) : Mr. and Mrs. Nuttels… I present to you… your son. (He handed their little bundle to Allison, but as soon as they saw their son their smiles disappeared and were replaced with expressions of shock and disgust. The baby was a Cocker Spaniel, just like his mother and older triplet siblings, but for some reason his head was compressed into the shape of a sphere.) : (barely believing her eyes) What the heck happened to him?! : Well, when he came out he had the main head vein tied around his cranium, which is why the delivery was so difficult and needed a long cesarean. It must have been like this from the start of your pregnancy for it to have affected his cranium this much. I'm sure it'll return to its normal shape as he starts to grow, but just to be safe I'd like to keep him here under observation for a few days. And you better stay too, ma'am. (The doctor had to leave again for a few minutes, and Allison and Barney examined the baby in front of them.) : Well, just because he's a little less perfect than I imagined, it doesn't mean I'm going to love him less… : And he does have your eyes! (Allison giggles with that remark. He picked up his son and lifted him up over his head.) My boy! : We still have to name him. (Just then Martha, Frank, Linda, Gertrude and Harry came in.) : (Approaches by the bed) He's so small! : How shall we call him? : Ooh, can I do it? You've already named the first two! I've been giving this a lot of thought, and I have the perfect name! : OK, then... : You shall be named… Cobbert Louis William Nuttels III! : (almost appalled) 'Cobbert'? Don't you mean 'Robert'? : No, I mean 'Cobbert'! 'Cobby' for short. And that's a fine name! Papa told me 'bout Great-grandpa and Great-Great-grandpa and they had the same name... : Good job Marty! I hope you'll name the next baby if you want. : No, Abuelo. I think it's enough. : Oh, come on! That's a perfect name! Isn't it, Ally? (Allison sighed at how stubborn her husband, daughter and parents-in-law were, but she didn't have the strength nor the patience to deal with that right now, so she just let them have that one. ) : Fine… but if the other kids laugh at him it's your own fault! Now let me hold him! (She stretched out her arms and Barney handed her son to her. Even though he was a tad deformed, he was still an adorable little baby. And perfect in his mother's eyes. She smiled at her child and held him even closer.) Cobbert… It actually is an adorable name. (She and Barney smiled) (Flashback ends) More Preparing Than Telling (The gang, except Andy, Caroline and Cobby enter) : Hi mom, Hi papa! What are ya' doing? : Nothing, hun. Just talking about the triplets' birth. Mostly about Cobby's. : Anyways, have you kids a good idea for a present for 'em? : Well, we decided to give them three tickets to Japan and we're all gonna watch the festival there. : Erm... I'm not really sure. .: What are you meaning, dad? : What your father is trying to say, it's that we're not sure that we should let you go to Japan. : WHAT?! : Oh, come on, mom! We really want to go there! We all have tickets! : Alright. But do you promise to not meet any stranger? : Uh-huh. : And do you also promise to not get lost there? : We promise. : Good. And let Martha and Conny be the leaders, because they're the oldest. : Yeah, you heard Barney, guys! : (suspicious) Let's do it... From where did ya' find Papa's name? (comes in with Cobby) Hi! : (sorta hidden-reason tone) Hi. : We heard you were talking something about Japan. : So, what's it? : Eerm... We just talked 'bout how spectacular this country is. : Yeah, and how good the food is. Like sushi! : (angry) WHAT?! : Oh, anyway, we're gonna meet Andy at the park now. : See ya later. (They go away ) : (angry) REALLY, GUMBALL, REALLY?! SUSHI?! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S MADE FROM RAW FISH, RIGHT?! I'M A FISH! : Dude, listen! I'm sorry, but we must say something so they'll go away and don't know about the surprise. : (suspicious) Hmm... Okay, I got it. : Anyway, will you kids help me with the birthday party tomorrow? : Sure! Day X: Party Presents (Next day) : Okay, Ally, Purriana, Rayona and Mabel, you take the cake. Junior, Annabelle, Anais and Lilly, you take the presents. Darwin, Martha, Beckie, Gumball and Billy, you take the decorations. The others have to keep away from Caroline, Andy and Cobby. Understand? : Yeah! : Well, let's do this! (At Elmore Food N' Stuff; Gumball, Beckie and Darwin are looking for decorations while Martha is scattering over the shelves to find some decorations. Then, they all just had an idea as they joined Martha; the people passing by them are confused) : Martha, what do you know what the triplets want? : Well, Caroline likes anything fuchsia. Andy likes sports, and Cobby likes anything we choose for his birthday. : How about this? (Shows a real butterfly in a jar, Martha screams and jumps on Gumball's arms) Guys, you're not getting married. : (giggles while searching) Maybe something who's not alive. (shows up a banner that stands "Happy Birthday!") Oh, maybe this! : Great! And now we need something fuchsia to Caroline. : How about this? (shows fuchsia balloons, balloons that look like footballs and other colors and forms of balloons) : That's great! : But we still need some more things. : Yeah, good point. : Well, let's search after more stuff. (Meanwhile at the T&T (Toys & Things), Junior, Anais, Lilly and Annabelle are searching for the triplets) : So, how do you two know what the triplets want? : Well, Andy like sporty stuff, Caroline like anything fuchsia and Cobby like anything what he gets in his birthday. : I heard that Cobby like anything what's math and stuff. So I'm gonna give him a science book. .'': No, he's got many, many science books. Buy him, like, for example, a mini-computer! I should give Andy a brand new football, because his other one was popped. : I should give Caroline new fuchsia shoes. : Great! Now, we can search other stuff for their birthday. (At the Nuttels' home, Caroline's cake's frosting is strawberry) : So, Mrs. Nuttels, are you done with Caroline's cake now? : Yes, but I have one problem. : What's it? : Well, after I have done with Caroline's cake, I have no ingredients left for doing Andy's and Cobby's cakes... And can you girls go and buy ingredients to Cobby's and Andy's cakes? (gives them 100 dollars) : Sure! : Thank you, you girls are very nice. You are indeed perfect for my little men. : But I'm not even dating them! (In the Nuttels' front yard, Billy, Monica and Conny are looking so that Caroline, Cobby and Andy are not coming) : So tell me, why are you here, Billy? : Well, first, I don't wanna really search for decorations and second, I must look after my sister, so she doesn't do anything stupid. : Oh. (sees Caroline, Cobby and Andy) Shh! Don't say anything about the surprise party! Okay? : (nods) Hmm! : (goes to Caroline, Cobby and Andy, who was going to open the door) Hiya there, guys! Whatcha' doin? : Well, we should just open the door. : But, your parents said that you should get fresh air and go around Elmore for a while. : Well, he said it so, we can go to Elmore Food N Stuff or Toys N' Things, just to check on our birthday gifts. : Oh, yes! Great idea! (whispers to Conny and Billy) Remember, don't tell them! : (whispers to Monica) Sis, I already knew that. (At Elmore Food N stuff, Rayona,Purriana and Mabel are searching for ingredients) : Okay, Mrs. Nuttels said that we should get eggs, flour, milk and other things. And she said also that Cobby's favorite is chocolate and Andy's is vanilla. : Wait, are we supposed to hide ourselves from the triplets? : Why do we need to hide from them? (Purriana points to the triplets who are at a distance) (The triplets passes by them and they stop) : Guys? What are you doing here? : Oh, nothing! It's just we're...uh...looking around. : Yeah, it's because for...our cooking competition. : Where? : We are competing each other...Just walking around. (Caroline becomes suspicious after seeing a piece of paper Mabel was holding) : What's that? : Oh, uh... We're looking for groceries, yeah... Mom...assigned us. : Okay? (the triplets walk away confused) (The three pop out from the full shopping cart) : They're gone. Let's do this before the party starts! (they start running to their shelves) (Purriana runs to the shelves and grabs all the ingredients then puts it on the shopping cart) : Come on! To the service aisle! (At the service aisle) : Hey, kids. What can i help you? Mabel: Quick, we need to go home and celebrate the triplets birthday! Billy: A birthday party? Oh, memories, i remember when i- Purriana: Not now! We need to go! Billy: Oh, sorry! (At Martha, Beckie, Gumball and Darwin) Martha: Okay, we need to go to the service aisle fast! (Again, at the service aisle) Gumball: Billy! Quick, we need to go to the Nuttels home to celebrate the triplets birthday party! Billy: You too? Well, i- Darwin: Not now! We need to go fast! Billy: (to himself) Why must everyone be so rude here? Happy birthday! (Later at the Nuttels home) Barney: So, have you kids gathered everything now? The gang: Yes! Barney: Okay, Mabel, Ally, Purriana, and Rayona, bring the snacks, Beckie, Gumball, Martha and Darwin, decorate everything, Cobby Jr. Anais, Lilly and Annabelle, make the presents, Conny, Monica and Billy, don't let Caroline,Cobby and Andy in and I'll call everyone. Darwin: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this party! (Montage shows everyone doing what they are supposed to do) (At Conny, Monica and Billy ) Conny: (to Caroline, Cobby and Andy) So, what shall we do now? Cobby: Well, we can go in now. Se ya later! Monica: (thinking) Oh no! They're gonna go in! What am I gonna do! (a butterfly flies on a flower and she gasps) Look! What a beautiful butterfly! I think it's a rare one! Cobby: (looks at it) Hmm... It is! This one is from long time ago and it can change colors any minute. Conny: (whispers to Monica) Great there, Monica! (to Cobby) So, why can't we take a picture of it? Caroline: A great idea! But we don't have a camera. Conny: Well, you can take a picture of it with my phone! (gives his phone to Cobby) I'll just send it to you later. Cobby: Thanks! (takes some pictures of it) Here you go! (gives back the phone to Conny) (Conny's phone start to ring and Conny sees it's Barney) Conny: Um...It's my dad, stay here. (Conny answers it and goes to the back yard) Heyyy, dad! Barney: (on the phone) Dad?! Who are you talking to? Conny: (whispers) Sorry, sir! But I lied that my dad called me, so that they wouldn't grow suspicious. Barney: Oh, okay. Anyways, I wanna say that we are done now, you can let them in and the others are coming soon. Conny: (in a relief and whispers) Good. They'll start to become suspicious. Barney: Tell them that they can go in now. Bye! Conny: Okay, bye. (ends the phone call and goes to the front yard) Hey, sorry for the long wait! Let's get in now! (The triplets shrugged and Conny opens the door. As the triplets enter in, Conny turns on the lights, showing the decorations, even the cake) Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! (The triplets become shocked) Caroline: (speechless) WOW. Is...is this for us?! Gumball: We planned this all for you, guys. Happy birthday! Cobby Jr.: Yep! Happy birthday! (punches Andy) Happy birthday! (punches Cobby) Happy birthday! (high fives with Caroline) Andy: Ow! What was that for?! Cobby Jr.: Nothing. Just my way to say happy birthday. Andy: Why didn't you punch Caroline instead? Caroline: (annoyed) Want me to punch you?! Cobby Jr.: Bro, she's a GIRL. Respect them please! Caroline: (blows a raspberry) Annabelle: (jumps up and down) Ooh, ooh! Can I punch you guys?? Martha: No, no. That's bad, Annie. Andy: (drops his jaw) Is that... our cakes?! (The triplets then approached the table that has their cakes on it) Cobby: (sniffs) I smell chocolate! Andy: Yeah. (sniffs) Allison: I'm sure you're surprised. (giggles) Any reactions? Caroline: O Trip to Tokyo Trivia *This episode shows more about the Nuttels triplets: ** Cobby, Andy, Caroline were born around 11:20 pm (Cobby with a late of seven minutes - 11:27 pm). ** Cobby claims that the exact time when he was born was 11:27 pm and 9 seconds. ** Andy and Caroline have a age difference of 3 nanoseconds, an almost impossible age difference. ** Barney mentions that Cobby was "very hard to get out", explaining his 7 minutes difference between he and the rest of triplets. * If you notice on the calendar Cobby shows that "27" is surrounded, it means that the triplets' birthday is on the 27th. ** Martha mentions that the triplets' birthday is near Thanksgiving Day, it results that it happens on November 27th. ** This was also mentioned in Roxanne's blog. * Cobby wears his google glasses since this episode. * Mabel stated she literally breathes fire when she sneezes. She also reveals their birthday were almost in Halloween, which is October 29. * Cobby mentions about his four ex-girlfriends. * It is revealed that Andy was used to be a dork until he pursued football. * Chucky Dominos is a reference to Chucky Cheese's. * Conny is revealed to be in love with Caroline. * At the end of the episode, the instrumetal ''The Hanging Tree ''from ''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay can be heard. * '''Cryptic Message: '''Mybh'uu sbkbo axsc rlm Fsch fsc Dforuxsb'n rocbo. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Special Category:Season 3 Category:Birthday episodes Category:RC Category:R609 Category:GF123 Category:GASUV46